The Geo Team (TV series)
This article is about the television series. For the team itself, see The Geo Team. The Geo Team is an American animated television series created by Geo G. for The Greeny Channel. The series is epitomized by its team of the same name, which consists of Green Bob, Little Guy, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Geo, Jan Soto, Jason, Bloo, The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, Dave, former member Dick Grayson, and their leader Geo Guy. The show is set in the fictional town of Geoville. The series was conceived by Geo in 1989 after the original run of Geo's World for the American Broadcasting Company. Geo centered the show on Geo Guy and his team, The Geo Team, the main group of 15 people against Gree Guy's evil team The Gree Team, begins to start adventure. So come along with The Geo Team to see exciting, funny and sad things that comes ahead us. The Geo Team first appeared in the original unaired pilot in 1990. The latter became one of the first Internet viral videos, which ultimately led to its production as a series. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series on July 14, 1991 with the episode "The Fun Begins", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. Subsequent ratings have varied but it remains one of The Greeny Channel's highest rated shows, and is slated to air through in May 2017 due to Greenytoons being hated. The Geo Team is Glass Ball Productions' second television series after Geo's World in 1989. The series has received numerous accolades, including one Annie Award and one Primetime Emmy Award. It has mainly received mixed reviews from media critics. The Geo Team holds a TV-PG rating. A feature film of the series was released in theaters on March 16, 2001 and became a commercial and critical success. A sequel was released on January 18, 2013 and a spin-off featuring Dick Grayson as the main character is set for July 24, 2015, while a second sequel, The Geo Team Movie 3 and the Dick Grayson sequel Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy are set to be released on January 15, 2016 and on July 13, 2018. Production Development Geo G. initially conceived The Geo Team in 1989 after Geo's World came out. The show was originally named Team Geo Guy, then in December 1989, it was later retitled The Geo Team. The Geo Team first appeared in the development slate by The Greeny Channel in early 1990, under no official name for the pilot, after a report that The Greeny Channel had purchased the series from creators. On June 7, 1990, Geo and Universal Television inked a deal. The pilot was named The Geo Team in June 1990, when it appeared on the primetime slate for the 1990–91 television season, although it wasn't officially on the network schedule. In January 1991, The Geo Team appeared on the primetime slate for the 1991–92 television season. On March 18, 1991, it was announced that The Geo Team would premiere on July 14, 1991. Geo pitched a 22-minute pilot to The Greeny Channel which aired on July 14, 1991. Even before the pilot episode premiered, the show had already been renewed for a 13-episode second season. After the first season of the show aired, it was given the green light to start production. On May 5, 1992, less than three weeks into the first season's summer hiatus, it was announced that The Greeny Channel was ordering a third season. A fourth season was announced on January 10, 1993, just a few days before the second season concluded. Executive producers Geo G., Terry Ward and Steve Samono served as executive producers on the series since the first season. Voice cast Coming soon! Characters , Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Jan Soto, Jason, Eric Cartman, Little Guy, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Geo, Bloo, Dave, and Toon Link]] The Geo Team centers around the 16 main members of the group: Green Bob, Little Guy, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Geo, Jan Soto, Jason, Bloo, The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, Dave, former member Dick Grayson, and their leader Geo Guy. They are situated in The Geo Team House. The team deals with all manner of criminal activity and threats to Geoville, while dealing with their own struggles with adolescence, their mutual friendships, and their limitations. The Gree Team, their main enemies that is very evil. In June 2014. Blossom, Elsa the Snow Queen, Hatsune Miku, Ico, Yorda, and Stuart the Minion joined The Geo Team after the introduction of the team and will appear in the upcoming season 24 episode "New Team Members". Members *'Geo Guy: '''The leader of The Geo Team. He is a natural leader and leads the team well. He also has a secret crush on Coraline (which is obvious to everyone, including the villains) since the day they met. *'Green Bob: A friend of Geo Guy. He is the one of a kind junior that brings everyone this message. Also Junior Costumes. He enjoys playing video games with Geo Guy. *'Little Guy: '''The king of 123 Greeny Phatom. In the season 23 episode, "Ground Bomb", he is the good Little Guy (since the ''Greeny Phatom fanbase is dead). *'Homer Simpson: '''A cartoon character who appears in the Fox animated television series ''The Simpsons as the patriarch of the eponymous family. He is voiced by Dan Castellaneta and first appeared on television, along with the rest of his family, in The Tracey Ullman Show short "Good Night" on April 19, 1987. Homer was created and designed by cartoonist Matt Groening while he was waiting in the lobby of James L. Brooks' office. Groening had been called to pitch a series of shorts based on his comic strip Life in Hell but instead decided to create a new set of characters. He named the character after his father, Homer Groening. After appearing for three seasons on The Tracey Ullman Show, the Simpson family got their own series on Fox that debuted December 17, 1989. *'Crash Bandicoot: '''A Eastern Barred Bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by the ''Crash Bandicoot ''series' main antagonist Doctor Neo Cortex and soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment in the "Cortex Vortex". Throughout the series, Crash acts as the opposition against Cortex and his schemes for world domination. While Crash has a number of offensive maneuvers at his disposal, his most distinctive technique is one in which he spins like a tornado at high speeds and knocks away anything that he strikes. *'Eric Cartman: 'A main character in the animated television series ''South Park, created by Matt Stone and Trey Parker, and voiced by Trey Parker. Cartman, generally referred to by his surname, is one of four central characters in South Park, in addition to Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick. Cartman first appeared, originally named Kenny, in prototypical form in a 1992 animated short Jesus vs. Frosty and a 1995 animated short Jesus vs. Santa, and first appeared on television in the pilot episode of South Park, "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", on August 13, 1997. *'Geo: '''A small yellow creature that is owned by Coraline Jones. He enjoys playing video games with Dave, just like Geo Guy and Green Bob. *'Jan Soto: 'A bright, unselfish, creative and somewhat shy boy with his best friend Jason when he was 10 years old. Jan is unusually clever and almost always knows what to do when there is a problem. Jan has the ability to make friends with almost any friend, his closest being Geo Guy, and of course Jason. He cares a lot about friends, and looks out for them often. *'Jason: 'A 11-year-old friend of Jan Soto. He likes playing with Jan. He wears a ninja-like mask and enjoys watching cartoons on the television. *'Bloo: 'Mac's five-year-old imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. Bloo is often very self-centered, egotistic, narcissistic, and occasionally sociopathic as well as having a knack for getting in trouble. Despite all this, he still has a good heart and apologizes for his actions. Bloo loves paddle-balls even though he cannot make the ball hit the paddle (though the only time he was able to do it was in the ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode "Let Your Hare Down"). His full name is "Blooregard Q. Kazoo". He became increasingly mischievous over the run of the series and can be a show-off. He is the only character to appear in every episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Note: Bloo made an appearance in The Powerpuff Girls Series Finale: "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" *'The Once-ler: '''A man who recounts how his discovery of the Truffula Forest as a young man led to its depletion. He is portrayed as a tall, lanky human, while the original book and television special left his species ambiguous and his face hidden. *'Coraline Jones: 'A brave, clever, curious 11-year-old girl with dark blue hair. She is annoyed by not being taken seriously by (in her opinion) crazy adults, people constantly mistaking her name for Caroline, and her mundane and bland life. Gaiman describes her as "full of 'vim' and 'spunk' and all those wonderful old-fashioned words." *'Margo Gru: 'Gru's oldest, cynical, somewhat bossy, yet cool, brown-eyed daughter. She wears glasses, is overprotective of Agnes, and only sees Gru as her father if she thinks he doesn't act too bizarrely to her. In the first ''Despicable Me film, among the trio, Margo was the most suspicious of Gru when encountering him for the first time, so she took a liking to everything of Gru's possessions the last. *'Toon Link: '''A swordsman who saved the Great Sea from Ganondorf after the flooding of Hyrule. He sometimes be friends with Homer. *'Dave: 'A two-eyed, skinny minion, with nice combed hair. He is an intelligent minion who is kind, caring, and funny. He is skillful at video games like Stuart, shown when the two are playing on a Xbox. Dave likes ice cream as shown when Gru calls him and Stuart while they are having an Ice Cream Party, he's still eating Ice Cream before he goes to Gru. He is always very excited as seen when he fired his Rocket Launcher, his signature weapon. He is also good at using weapons and making cupcakes and other foods. *'Dick Grayson (formerly): Based on the Dick Grayson version of Robin from the comic books. He is friends with Homer. His origin in The Batman episode "A Matter of Family" follows Grayson's from the comic books with the exception of his being Batman's second sidekick but his first official sidekick. The 2013 sequel The Geo Team Movie 2 included sections set in the year 2027 in the beginning of the film with the character appearing as Nightwing, based on the superhero the comic-book Grayson became as an adult. Broadcasting Episodes Note: Neve Girl did not appear until Season 3, then the BBC lifted the right for Geo to use her. DVD releases Region 1 Universal Studios Home Entertainment released all nine seasons of The Geo Team to Region 1 DVD in box sets, with each set having 19-13 episodes on two discs. These DVD sets show the original telecast versions, rather than the edited versions once seen in syndication and on cable networks. Almost all of the DVD sets are now out of print as of October 2013. Region 2 Region 3 Region 4 Credits Geo G. and Universal Studios made the credits at the end of every episode from every season. Other media Films :Main articles: The Geo Team Movie, The Geo Team Movie 2, Dick Grayson (film) and The Geo Team Movie 3 Universal Pictures, in association with Glass Ball Productions and 2BIG3k produced The Geo Team Movie, a feature film based on the series. The film centers around how The Geo Team had to get to Gree Guy's team, The Gree Team and they will kill The Geo Team. So, The Geo Team were going on a long adventure. A sequel to the film, The Geo Team Movie 2, was released on January 18, 2013, and tells about how The Geo Team are going back to Sesame Street to finish what they started. A spin-off feature film titled Dick Grayson, featuring Dick Grayson as the main character, is scheduled to be released on July 24, 2015. Written by Geo G., it will be directed by Steve Samono, and produced by Terry Ward. A sequel, titled Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy, is also scheduled to be released on July 13, 2018. On January 13, 2014, it was announced that a sequel, titled The Geo Team Movie 3 will be released on January 15, 2016. Geo G., the director of the first two films, will not return for the sequel, as he is already directing Geo's 7th Movie. It will be directed by Steve Samono, with Audel LaRoque and Geo G. producing and C. Elbourn writing the script. The Geo Team Ride Universal Creative and Blur Studio are creating a 3D roller coaster ride, titled The Geo Team Ride. It was set to open at Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Orlando Resort in July 4, 2017. Category:Television shows Category:The Geo Team Category:The Geo Team Wiki